Propolis, or so called bee glue, is a complex resinous substance collected by worker honey bees (Apis mellifera) from exudates and secretions of young shoots and buds from certain trees and shrubs. It is used by the bees to seal cracks and holes in their hives, and protect against microbial infections.
Propolis is a rich source of bioactive substances, and the medicinal use of propolis dates back to ancient civilizations. Currently, propolis is extensively available as a natural health product, and is widely used in cosmetics. However, its modern use in medicine is limited, largely due to the wide variations in chemical compositions arising from honey bees collecting from different or a mixture of plant sources. The composition of propolis is dependent upon the surrounding flora to which the bees have access, and as such, differences in flora may result in differences in propolis compositions. For example, it is known that flavonoids are the major pharmacologically active compounds in European propolis, polyprenylated benzophenones are the main substances in Cuban and Venuzuelan propolis, and prenylated cinnamic acid derivatives are predominant in Brazilian propolis.
Recognition of the botanical origin of the propolis produced by honey bees enables beehives to be placed in favourable locations such that propolis from a single botanical source may be produced to enable manufacture of medicines of high quality and efficacy.
The medicinal uniqueness of propolis is determined by the selective collecting ability of honey bees, as they can recognise natural materials that are relatively non-polar and have antibiotic properties. As reported, the common source of propolis is leaf and flower bud exudates, which are of high antibiotic character in order to protect the delicate growing of plant tissue from attack by microorganisms. It has also been reported that honey bees collect exudates from wounded or diseased plant tissues. Such sources are potentially rich in antibiotic substances produced by plants in response to wounding or attack from insects, microorganisms and viruses.
It is not clear from previous studies whether the bees simply collect a plant material that is known as propolis, or if there is metabolic modification or addition from the bees. However, there does not appear to be evidence of significant amounts of material added from honey bees, or strong evidence for metabolic transformation.
Thus, a better understanding is required regarding the composition of propolis in specific geographical locations to be able to utilize it to its full benefit.
In work leading up to the present invention the inventors have conducted a survey of propolis samples isolated from Kangaroo Island (South Australia), and surprisingly found that unlike other propolis which commonly contain flavonoids as active constituents, Kangaroo Island propolis contain stilbenes, more particularly novel prenylated polyhydroxystilbenes (pPHOS) which are similar in their core structure to resveratrol (pictured below).

Resveratrol is the constituent in red wine thought to contribute to the low incidence of heart attack amongst the French despite high consumption of very rich food. In fact, Resveratrol has been shown to inhibit LDL oxidation which leads to atherosclerosis and coronary heart disease. Resveratrol is also a lead compound in preventative anti-ageing medicine, and has also been found to possess anti-cancer and antioxidant activities.
However, despite its therapeutic properties, resveratrol exhibits very poor oral bioavailability and is rapidly metabolized in the intestines and liver into glucuronate and sulfonate conjugates. The in vivo effectiveness of resveratrol is only observed at high concentrations (up to 5 g), or in the case of direct administration such as intravenous or local application.
Recently, GlaxoSmithKline (GSK) Pharmaceutical conducted phase IIa clinical trials of its proprietary formulation of resveratrol (3-5 g), SRT501 in the treatment of multiple myeloma; however, the trials were halted as the formulation only offered minimal efficacy, and several patients in the trial developed kidney failure.
Prenylated hydroxystilbenes have been reported in plants, mainly from the Moraceae (Mulberry family, including Morus alba (mulberry), and various Artocarpus species) and Fabaceae (Legume family, including Arachis hypogaea (peanut)) families. The isolated compounds have reportedly exhibited anti-inflammatory, antimicrobial and antioxidant activities, thus suggesting that the prenyl group does not adversely affect the biological activities of hydroxystilbenes.
In fact, prenylated hydroxystilbenes could circumvent the problem of low bioavailability of hydroxystilbenes, such as resveratrol, due to their lipophilic nature. Owing to the presence of one or more prenyl groups, the compounds may be able to cross cell membranes more readily and the formation of glucuronate and sulfonate conjugates may be avoided, thus improving the bioavailability of the compounds, and more generally presenting superior drug candidates for the development of new therapeutic agents. Previously, it has been demonstrated that a tetramethoxy derivative of resveratrol was able to cross the blood-brain barrier in rats more easily than resveratrol.
Thus, the novel pPHOS derivatives isolated from the propolis samples of Kangaroo Island are strong candidates for the development of new therapeutic agents in the treatment of diseases such as cancer.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.